Mi todo
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Lemon. Yuuko le ha dado la oportunidad perfecta a Domeki para poder estar a solas con Watanuki en el piso de este. Y lo que suceda entre ellos cambiara muchas cosas. Yaoi


**Historia de XXXHolic que contiene lemon de Watanuki por Domeki (o viceversa).**

**Espero que os guste y recordaros que los derechos no me pertenecen.**

**Hasta luego.**

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Domeki observaba por cuadragésima vez la cara concentrada de Watanuki mientras este preparaba el almuerzo sobre la manta que había tendido en el suelo del parque. Yuuko y Himawari hablaban de sus cosas junto con Mokona, pero los ojos de este solo podían estar concentrados en un mismo punto: el despistado Watanuki que no se enteraba de nada.

Ni siquiera él mismo entendía por qué no podía apartar los ojos de él. Solo sabía que no podía evitarlo bajo ningún medio posible.

Las primeras veces que se había dado cuenta de ello, se había dicho a sí mismo que se trataba de lo interesado que estaba en la comida de este, pero, con el tiempo, cuando llegaba a la hora del almuerzo y veía a este felizmente a solas con Himawari, una rabia y celos que ni sabía de donde aparecían lo embargaban y le hacian correr a interrumpirles.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su comportamiento infantil, intentó mantenerse alejando, alegando que estaba ocupado con la competencia de tiro con arco, pero, como había comprobado, dejar solo a Watanuki no le dejaba tranquilo y este tenía especial habilidad para meterse en líos, así que esa tampoco había sido una solución.

Cuando ambos conocieron a las gemelas y las rechazó a ambas para sorpresa de Watanuki, él mismo no supo explicarse el por qué de no aceptar salir con alguna de ellas. Las dos eran guapas, universitarias y compartían gustos. Pero un rápido vistazo a la cara de su compañero había bastado para transformar lo que seria una agradable cita en un horrible y tedioso paseo por el infierno.

Este jamás le preguntó el por qué de su negación y él lo agradeció, ya que le habría resultado doloroso ver como este insistía en que debía salir con alguna de ellas.

Finalmente se dio cuenta que lo que le ocurría era simplemente que estaba enamorado de Watanuki desde no sabía cuanto tiempo.

Si reflexionaba sobre ello, podría deberse tal vez desde la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando habían jugado juntos un partido de fútbol y este había tratado de impresionar a Himawari metiéndole unos goles.

Le había resultado un tipo curioso, con ideas claras y le había divertido meterse con él. Además, cuando descubrió lo bien que sabía cocinar, podría decir que cayó rendido a sus pies.

Sus padres siempre habían andado ocupados con asuntos del templo, así que Watanuki se convirtió en la idea de hogar que él siempre había buscado y necesitado.

-¡La comida ya está!-exclamó Mokona, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Qué bien!. Me moría de hambre-comentó Yuuko, acercándose a la manta junto a Himawari, descalzándose antes de sentarse sobre esta.

Como los demás, Domeki solo se acercó al lugar y esperó a que Watanuki pusiera la comida ante ellos, al cual oía quejarse a su espalda de la panda de gorrones que tenía que alimentar cuando él solo había invitado a Himawari, la cual solo reía ante todo.

Ninguno de los presentes pareció preocuparse por lo que este comentara y solo se dedicaron a comer.

Al menos, la mayoría.

Entre bocado y bocado, la vista de Domeki caía una y otra vez de vuelta a Watanuki, el cual, a pesar de sus quejas, sonreía débilmente mientras les veía comer a todos.

Aquella sonrisa hacia que el autocontrol de este se tensara y deseara encontrarse a solas con el quejica moreno en algún lugar privado.

Por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando el sabor del curry inundó su boca cuando mordió un panecillo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó a nadie en particular, por fin consiguiendo apartar la vista de su obsesión particular.

-Parece Kare Pan-comentó Mokona, comiendo por 4 personas a manos llenas.

-Y es pan de curry-aseguró Watanuki.-Lo que pasa es que esta es mi propia receta. Los que venden ya hechos no me gustan del todo.

-A Domeki le han gustado mucho-dijo Himawari, que miraba hacia este, sonriendo.

El callado chico miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que, efectivamente, todos los presentes lo estaban mirando.

-¿Te gusta la cocina de Watanuki?-le preguntó Yuuko con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

Y este, sin dejar de comer, solo asintió.

-Seguro que Domeki quiere aprender a cocinar unos kare pan-añadió esta, mirando hacia los demás con una sonrisa, ahora divertida, iluminando sus facciones.

-¡Quiero comer los kare pan que haga Domeki!-exclamó Mokona, saltando sobre la manta.

-Watanuki enseñando cocinar a Domeki. Que buenos amigos sois-dijo Himawari, sonriendo ya hacia este.

El moreno dirigió unos ojos llameantes hacia Yuuko, que lo ignoró sin más, y dirigió su vista hacia él, señalandole con un dedo.

-No te pienses que será una clase fácil. No soy un profesor amable, así que mientras te este enseñando en mi casa, acataras todo lo que te diga,¿de acuerdo?.

Domeki, que ni siquiera había abierto la boca, solo asintió mientras seguía comiendo.

Yuuko le estaba dando la oportunidad de estar a solas con Watanuki en la casa pequeña de este.

Obviamente no iba a perder esa ocasión.

….

El siguiente día libre que tuvieron en la preparatoria, Domeki se dirigió al pequeño bloque de apartamentos donde Watanuki vivía y donde este le había dicho que le estaría esperando.

El corazón de Domeki latía más rápido de lo normal, más que incluso cuando se presentaba a un concurso de tiro con arco, a pesar de que su cara jamás mostraba otra expresión que no fuera esas facciones completamente neutras.

A pesar de sus nervios, avanzó hacia el edificio, preguntándose si Watanuki se encontraría ya en el interior, esperándolo.

Mientras subía por las escaleras interiores, se percató de que pocos alquilados vivían más allí a parte de este, hecho que le preocupó sobre manera en el acto.

Si a Watanuki le ocurría algo allí dentro, teniendo en cuenta lo viejo y destartalado que parecía aquel bloque de pisos, prácticamente nadie podría ir a auxiliarlo y esa siempre idea cayó sobre el corazón de Domeki como una pesada losa, obligándole a llevarse una mano al pecho para tratar de apaciguar semejante malestar.

Colocándose frente a la puerta de este, respiró durante un momento tratando de apaciguar a su acelerado corazón y, alzando el puño, que dejo quieto ante la puerta durante unos instantes, se decidió a llamar, creando un eco inquietante en el silencioso pasillo.

Domeki miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que realmente parecía que allí no vivía nadie, cuando Watanuki abrió su puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Llegas tarde!.¡No te creas que mi tiempo no es tan valioso como el tuyo!-le espetó este, entrando de nuevo a su piso mientras dejaba a Domeki en la puerta, comprobando su reloj con expresión indiferente.

A penas llegaba un minuto más tarde de la hora que habían acordado, pero aun así Watanuki aprovecharía cualquier nimiedad para poder meterse con él.

Para este lo único importante seria que podría estar a solas con él durante todo el tiempo que les llevara cocinar, lo que solo hacia que su corazón latiera aun más deprisa y le obligara a mirar hacia Watanuki para asegurarse de que este en verdad no lo oía.

Dudaba que ese fuerte tamborileo en el interior de su pecho no podría ser audible, pero, por mucho que lo dudara, así parecía ser.

El peli-negro se estaba colocando un delantal delante de la mesa que había puesto en el centro del pequeño cuarto, sobre la que tenía desplegada todos los ingredientes para hacer los kare pan, observando aun con malestar a Domeki, que aun permanecía inmóvil en la entrada.

-¿Se puede saber que haces ahí parado?. Acercate de una vez y ponte un delantal o no pienso enseñarte nada de nada.

Domeki así lo hizo, cogiendo el rosa delantal que Watanuki le ofrecía con una sonrisa traviesa.

Al parecer, llevar algo de color rosado le parecía divertido a este, así que, sin una palabra más, se lo colocó y se detuvo al lado del más bajito.

-Ya he amasado la masa, porque sé que eso ya sabes hacerlo, así que mientras que yo corto los trozos de masa para los panes, tú te vas a encargar de triturar el curry hasta que quede hecha una pasta,¿de acuerdo?.

-¿No prefieres que lo corte yo?-le preguntó, preocupándose cuando vio a Watanuki con un cuchillo entre las manos.

Sabía de sobra lo buen cocinero que este era, pero, aun así, cualquier incidente podía pasar y eso lo volvía intranquilo por mucho que el menor no lo notara.

-¿Quien es el maestro aquí?-le preguntó Watanuki, alzando el mentón con aire de superioridad que solo le hacia parecer más lindo ante Domeki.

-Tú-respondió simplemente este, sabiendo que eso era lo que quería oír.

-Pues, entonces, haz lo que te mando-contestó el menor con una sonrisilla de orgullo que envió un rayo de corriente por todo el cuerpo del mayor.

Tuvo que controlar sus ganas para no coger a ese pequeño engreído entre sus brazos y no soltarlo, pero eso solo habría provocado que este se pusiera como un loco y lo echara de su casa.

Bajando la vista, se concentró en comenzar a triturar el curry que ya tan bien sabía hacer.

La cocina de Watanuki siempre le sorprendía, pero cuando los había probado, más sorprendido de lo normal, los acontecimientos no le habían dejado decir que él ya sabía hacerlos y solo aprovechó la oportunidad que Yuuko-san les había concedido.

A pesar de que no había deseado nada personalmente en su tienda, esta había leído el deseo oculto de su corazón y se lo había concedido con una sonrisa.

Aunque, en parte, tenía la impresión de que también había hecho aquello para molestar de algún modo a Watanuki, al que siempre torturaba cuando tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

Dejando eso de lado, intentó concentrarse en su tarea, intentando alejar de su mente el conocimiento de que el menor se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su lado, notando su calor corporal incluso a través de la camisa del colegio que llevaba.

Buena parte de la mañana se la había pasado intentando encontrar alguna prenda que le hiciera verse bien, pero que no se notara que se había arreglado demasiado, pero nada de su armario le había convencido. Además de que sabía que Watanuki tampoco se esforzaría en buscar otro vestuario, así que cogió el uniforme sin más y marchó.

Ahora, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, solo luciendo ambos la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros, algo volvió a encenderse en el cuerpo de este.

No sabía tampoco si lo había hecho a posta o no, pero el menor llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa sin cerrar, entreviendo parte de un delgado y esbelto pecho.

Si las manos de Domeki no hubieran estado enguantadas, removiendo el curry, sin duda las habría alzado para tocar aquello que este bien dejaba a la vista, provocándole aun más sin saberlo.

Pero seguía con el mismo problema.

Si solo alzaba una mano hacia él, el peli-negro le echaría tan rápido a la calle que no le daría tiempo ni a ver las escaleras.

Aun con todo, Watanuki alzó la vista hacia él, notando la mirada de este sobre su persona de manera incomoda, a punto de abrir la boca para regañarle y ordenarle que siguiera pendiente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero, cortar mirando hacia otro lado no era demasiado recomendable y, antes de darse cuenta, una herida en su dedo hizo que ser viera casi rebanado por el cuchillo y él soltó una exclamación de dolor que alertó a Domeki, el cual soltó lo que estaba haciendo y mandó volar los guantes mientras se inclinaba junto a Watanuki, que se había arrodillado mientras se sujetaba la mano.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-le preguntó este mientras cogía la mano herida entre las suyas.

El tono neutro de este había desaparecido de golpe y miraba el dedo por el que no dejaba de manar un hilillo de sangre con preocupación.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Solo ha sido un pequeño corte-le aseguró Watanuki.-Lo único que necesito es desinfectar la herida-le dijo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrisa que Domeki se quedó mirando en silencio.

Y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el dedo herido.

-Solo necesitas desinfectarlo,¿no?.

-Sí, así es.

Pero, para sorpresa de Watanuki, Domeki se llevó su dedo a los labios y, aun sin moverse ninguno de los dos de donde estaban, vio como su dedo se perdía en el interior de la boca del mayor.

En seguida notó la lengua de este sobre la herida, lamiendo con delicadeza mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, cosa que Watanuki agradeció en silencio.

Sus mejillas se habían coloreado de rojo cuando le había visto hacer aquello y una bola de calor explotó en su bajo vientre cuando notó la lengua de este contra su piel, creándole un estado de excitada confusión.

Para su vergüenza, se encontró con que su amigo dentro de sus pantalones había reaccionado positivamente ante semejantes atenciones y solo pudo permanecer inmóvil mientras aun sentía la lengua de Domeki sobre su piel, lamiendo con pasadas lentas que solo enviaban oleadas de excitación continuas por su brazo hasta todo su cuerpo, como si este fuera un océano y él la playa sobre la que rompía.

De golpe, Domeki abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando en silencio, haciendo que este volviera a sonrojarse aun más que antes, rezando en silencio por que el delantal tapara todo lo que debería tapar y ambos quedaron mirándose en silencio mientras el mayor retiraba el dedo de su boca tan despacio que se sintió como una caricia más.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó en un tono tan bajo que hizo que el peli-negro se sintiera incomodo por la intimidad.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza, intentando mirar a otro lado.

Por mucho que intentara permanecer tranquilo, al experto en no demostrar nada no podría ser engañarlo y Domeki se encontraba ya demasiado perdido en aquel instante para llegar siquiera a controlarse por sí mismo.

El tacto de ese simple dedo contra su lengua le había encendido más de lo que él mismo creía posible y un extraño zumbido en su cabeza eliminaba cualquier pensamiento consciente en aquel momento.

Aun con la mano de Watanuki entre las suyas, se inclinó hacia este, haciendo que el peli-negro abriera los ojos como platos cuando notó el movimiento, y acabó besándolo.

Fue, en un primer momento, un simple roce de labios, una tentativa de prueba para ver como este reaccionaría ante aquello, pero, para grata sorpresa de Domeki, el pequeño no se movió.

Entendiendo aquello como un permiso silencioso, volvió a inclinarse sobre él hasta raspar los labios de este con los dientes, obligándole a soltar una exclamación de sorpresa que aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca.

Ante eso, Watanuki saltó e intentó alejar a Domeki de él, pero con una sola mano, la otra entre la del mayor y que este era mucho más fuerte que él, no pudo hacer nada y se vio inclinado hacia el suelo hasta que Domeki quedó sobre él, colocado entre sus piernas.

Por un momento, cuando notó la excitación de él en su cadera, Domeki alzó la cabeza y lo miró con cierto aire de sorpresa, pero lo único que Watanuki pudo hacer fue girar la cabeza hacia un lateral, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para alejar la nueva vergüenza que le embargó.

Bastante vergonzoso había sido que se dejara besar sin más, notando aquellos dos pequeños rollos de seda cálida contra sus labios, para que, en cima, este se percatara en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Con mucho gusto le hubiera echado a gritos de su casa, pero al encontrarle en semejante estado, ¿qué clase de degenerado se pensaría este que era, excitándose de semejante manera con el beso y las caricias de otro hombre cuando él mismo siempre tenía a Himawari presente en todo momento, como si fuera su mantra particular?.

Por supuesto, tampoco cayó en el hecho de que aquel otro hombre era el que había iniciado las caricias y los besos, pero Domeki no pensaba en ese momento ponerse a discutir con nadie.

Cuando sintió en el estado que estaba Watanuki, no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios, comprobando que este parecía querer lo mismo que él y, apretando sin querer la muñeca que aun tenía apresada en su mano, utilizó su mano libre para soltar el delantal y dejarlo a un lado mientras se afanaba en ir desabrochando los botones de la blanca camisa de este, queriendo sentir de una vez aquella piel bajo sus dedos.

Igual que él, Domeki también se encontraba excitado, pero su calmada apariencia amenazaba con resquebrajarse en cualquier momento.

-Domeki...para-le advirtió Watanuki cuando notó como el mayor se deshacía de su ropa, obligándose a sí mismo a mirarle, colocando su mano libre sobre el hombro de este, con una voz tan débil que apenas reconoció como suya.

Pero todo lo que el mayor hizo fue inclinarse de nuevo sobre él, besándolo de nuevo. El gruñido bajo que soltó cuando comprobó que el menor no parecía negarse demasiado correteo por Watanuki enviando el mismo conocido calor por su cuerpo, removiéndose inconscientemente contra su cuerpo como una adolescente nerviosa.

La mano de Domeki que había estado desabrochando su camisa, que ahora aparecía totalmente abierta, se deslizó hacia su espalda y más abajo, llegando rápidamente a su destino e inclinando el cuerpo del menor hacia este, obligándole a sentir la misma excitación que el otro parecía sentir por él.

Cuando Domeki dejó de besarle, observando la nueva cara de sorpresa de Watanuki ante ese hecho, se quedó inmóvil contra él, dejando entrelazar su mano con la de este.

-¿Quieres que pare ahora?.

Ni él mismo supo por qué había preguntado eso.

No tenía ni la más mínima intención de detenerse, pero el menor parecía perdido al mismo tiempo que excitado, demasiado confuso para soltarse o él mismo participar en lo que estaba pasando allí.

La timidez de este le hacia a Domeki sentirse de algún modo poderoso y desarmado a la vez y solo deseaba que aquello no quedara como una mancha negra en la mente del menor.

Pero, para su sorpresa y para la del mismo Watanuki, se encontró negando con la cabeza, con lo que Domeki sonrió con satisfacción masculina y se inclinó de nuevo sobre él.

Watanuki cerró los ojos, pensando que nuevamente le besaría, pero, en vez de eso, notó los labios de este sobre su clavícula, mordisqueando el hueso que era visible a través de la piel y ascendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a la piel sensible de detrás del oído, quitandole los anteojos y oyendo, encantado, los pequeños gemidos de placer del menor, que apretó la mano entrelazada de Domeki en la suya y la camisa bajo sus dedos en el hombro.

Ahora que se encontraba con vía libre, aun sin una confirmación abierta, pero sí con semejante abandono por parte de este, descendió por su cuello hacia bajo hasta llegar al delgado pecho, mordisqueando este y deteniendose solo lo justo y necesario para atender los dos pequeños botones erectos que habían saltado ante él, solo consiguiendo que los gemidos de Watanuki aumentaran de volumen y le hicieran perder aun más el control.

Cuando dejó su lengua jugando por el abdomen de este, Watanuki se elevó hacia él, con los ojos cerrados y, soltando la mano de Domeki, se la llevó a los labios, intentando silenciarse a sí mismo mientras su otra mano había pasado del hombro de este a su cabello.

-¿Quien quieres que no nos oiga?. Aquí no hay nadie-le dijo Domeki, dejando que su aliento jugueteara con la piel sensible y humedecida de este.

Y Watanuki, esforzándose en abrir los ojos y mirarle, solo pudo murmurar:

-La casera puede oírnos.

Con una sonrisilla traviesa, Domeki recordó a la simpática mujer morena que era la casera de este y se imaginó la cara que esta podría poner si oyera salir de allí los gemidos del menor cuando sabía que solo él estaba con este.

-Dejemos que nos oiga.

Y desabrochó los pantalones de este, bajándolos junto con su ropa interior.

Watanuki soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, no esperándose quedar tan sorpresivamente expuesto, pero cuando el aliento del mayor dio contra su hinchada excitación, todo su cuerpo quedó rígido como una estatua, esperando ver que seria lo siguiente que este haría o comprobando si realmente se atrevería a tocarlo allí.

Sin embargo, no solo se atrevió a tocarlo, si no que se llevó su miembro a la boca como momentos antes se había llevado su dedo, dejando arrastrar su lengua por la sensible piel con la misma lánguida calma de antes, como si él mismo pudiera disfrutar de eso y se acomodó entre sus piernas como si no pensara moverse de allí en mucho tiempo mientras ahora ambas manos de Watanuki se agarraban con firmeza al cabello de Domeki.

De los dos, el menor era el que estaba completamente desnudo, el que jadeaba por falta de aire, el que no podía dejar de soltar aquellos gemidos y jadeos de pura excitación que, sin duda, deberían de oírse en todos los rincones de aquel destartalado edificio. Sin embargo, los ojos de Domeki se concentraban en este como si él fuera el que estuviera recibiendo aquellas caricias.

Con un húmedo sonido, la boca de este lo soltó, mirándole de aquella cálida manera, como si pudiera comérselo con los ojos si permanecía mirándolo durante el tiempo suficiente.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú también?-le preguntó, llevándose las manos a sus propios pantalones, deshaciéndose de estos incluso antes de que Watanuki si quiera pudiera analizar lo que le había dicho y, aun sobre él, se giró sobre su cuerpo hasta que ante la vista del menor solo tuvo la excitación de su amigo.

¡Aquello era mucho más que vergonzoso!.¡Era una humillación hacia él la simple mención de permanecer en aquella postura!-pensó Watanuki.

Pero, cuando los labios de Domeki volvieron a fundirse en su miembro, llevándole hasta aquella calidez melosa, no pudo evitar otro gemido que amenazó con rasgarle el pecho y, aun solo pudiendo permanecer con un ojo medio-abierto, tomó el miembro de este entre sus manos y comenzó a chupar con el abandono propio de su posición.

Domeki lo soltó en cuanto notó el calor de la boca de Watanuki sobre él y, engrosándose aun más por la excitación, giró la cabeza para ver como el menor lo lamia con la cara sonrojada y los ojos cerrados, consiguiendo albergarlo hasta el fondo de su garganta sin demasiada dificultad, sobretodo cuando se trataba de su primera vez.

Si este mantenía aquel ritmo, Domeki no tardaría en liberar, incluso mucho antes de que consiguiera que Watanuki también acabara.

Aun con todo, volvió a acogerlo, intentando albergarlo del mismo modo que Watanuki lo hacia con él, tragando cuando notaba el miembro de este en su garganta.

El menor lo soltó cuando notó esto, soltando un gemido que resonó por todo el cuarto y ambos quedaron mirándose, sabiendo que no les quedaría demasiado para culminar.

Pero, incluso sabiendo eso, los dos volvieron a su tarea, notando como si la excitación del otro entrara en sus cuerpos, se mezclara y solo sirviera para alzar la suya propia, haciendo que se perdieran de tal manera que ambos parecían guiados por una fuerza ajena a sus cuerpos.

Con una serie de estremecimientos y giros de cadera, Watanuki fue el primero en culminar, lo que a Domeki no le supuso mayor problema y pudo acunarlo en el interior de su boca hasta que término, dejándose ir con el mismo abandono con el que el menor lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, Watanuki no parecía tener tanta capacidad de aguante y acabó soltándolo, soltando una tos de ahogo que hizo que Domeki se volviera y sujetara la cara de este entre sus manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó, examinándole con atención.

-Sí. Es solo que no he podido con todo. Lo siento-le contestó, mirando con vergüenza hacia otro lado.

Nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable hacia él, lo que hizo que algo estallara en el pecho de Domeki y le depositara un beso en la mejilla que sorprendió al menor.

-Has estado genial-le aseguró.

Palabras que solo sirvieron para que el rostro de Watanuki volviera a colorearse de rojo.

El mayor dejo descansando la frente sobre la de este, disfrutando de la vergüenza del menor como si se tratara de un juego y, tras besar su frente con una calmada lentitud, dejó un rastro de besos por las cejas, los ojos cerrados, lo largo de la nariz, las mejillas y los labios, incluso el mentón, mientras encorvaba las caderas contra las de este, recuperando parte de la excitación perdida.

Las ganas de sentir las piernas de este abrazándole, aquellos dedos de nuevo perdidos en su cabello, ver aquella bella cara perdida por la excitación, hacían que todo él no pudiera aguantar sus ganas por continuar.

Pero el menor no estaba preparado, ni mucho menos.

Cuando dejó una de sus manos vagando de nuevo hacia su trasero, este saltó otra vez como un resorte y le miró con algo de miedo cuando sintió uno de los dedos de este en una tentativa por comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué...qué estas haciendo?-se encontró preguntando, con una voz claramente asustada.

-¿Tú que crees?-fue toda la respuesta que recibió, con aquella expresión neutra que tantas veces había visto.

Y ese miedo que lo embargo hizo que intentara alejarse de él todo lo posible, intentando cerrar las piernas y apartarlo de su cuerpo.

Pero, como la vez anterior, no lo consiguió.

La mano libre de Domeki cogió una de las de Watanuki y, llevándosela a los labios, se la besó con calma, haciendo que, de nuevo, esa bola de calor volviera a explotar y recorrerlo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara, algo que Domeki notó con su otra mano.

-Sí, así es-dijo con alivio.

Y siguió depositando besos en la mano de este, ascendiendo y mordisqueándole la muñeca mientras notaba como la excitación solo parecía aumentar y le ayudaba a relajarse.

Había conseguido introducir casi un dedo por completo en él y, aunque no era mucho, era lo suficiente que tenía que saber para conseguir lo que quería.

Poniéndose de rodillas, colocó a Watanuki sobre su regazo, haciendo que este le rodeara la cadera con sus piernas y, cogiendo su miembro con una mano, tomó también el del pequeño, comenzando a frotarlos juntos.

El gemido de este fue inmediato y, cuando volvió a tantearle con la mano libre, notó que no tardaría demasiado en conseguir que otro dedo entrara, observando como este, de nuevo, se había llevado una mano a la boca, intentando silenciarse, mientras permanecía con la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos nuevamente cerrados.

Su otra mano estaba cerrada en un puño que habría amenazado con herirse si hubiera llevado las uñas largar y notaba como estiraba y encogía los dedos de los pies en torno a él.

Aquel chico era pura provocación por todo él hacia su persona.

¿Como podía esperar que no lo tratara de semejante modo?.

Aun masturbándose a los dos al mismo tiempo, se inclinó sobre él hasta tener sus labios a pocos milímetros de distancia de su oído.

-Besame-le ordenó con un bajo gruñido que Domeki no fue consciente de soltar, haciendo que Watanuki, aun con los ojos entrecerrados, lo mirara.

-¿Có...cómo has...dicho?-preguntó entre jadeos, demasiado perdido ante las caricias que este les estaba proporcionando a los dos.

-Ya me has oido-le dijo Domeki, frunciendo las cejas con malestar al ver que este no obedecía de inmediato.

¿A caso Watanuki no quería aquello tanto como él?.

Cuando ya sus intenciones empezaban a temblar, el menor miró a ambos lados como si se asegurara de que realmente nadie estuviera viendo lo que hacían y, cerrando los ojos con un nuevo rubor que se extendió por él, jadeando ante un movimiento descendente de la mano de Domeki sobre sus miembros, cogió la cara de este entre sus manos y acabó besándolo, apretándolo aun más con sus piernas con la misma vergüenza y cuidado que una muchacha virgen.

Apenas capaz de jadear, liberó sus labios un momento antes de intentar introducir la lengua en la boca del mayor, solo consiguiéndolo porque Domeki la abrió para él.

Ya excitado en grado sumo, la mano de Domeki se detuvo en aquel masaje y, colocando su miembro en aquel lugar que había estado preparando, con la lengua raspando contra la de Watanuki en el interior de su boca, hizo una primera tentativa de entrar, consiguiendo introducir la punta.

Pero ante el cambio de lo que invadía su cuerpo, el menor intentó apartarse, notando el cambio de tamaños con demasiada facilidad.

Sin embargo, las manos del mayor, colocadas ahora a ambos lados de la cara de este le hicieron quedarse quieto donde estaba, viendo como Domeki jadeaba, tratando de controlarse para no hacerle daño.

-Quiero...estar dentro...de ti-le murmuró, sin apenas aliento suficiente para formar las palabras, pero aquellas simples 5 letras sirvieran para que la bola de calor volviera a extenderse por él.

Notó como él se licuaba por dentro sin remedio y cuando Domeki trató de volver a entrar, no hubo más dificultades que las manos crispadas de Watanuki apretadas a su camisa, tratando de evitar sentir el dolor de aquella primera penetración.

-Relajate, relajate-le murmuraba este, besando los labios también crispados del menor, pero Watanuki solo podía permanecer con los ojos cerrados, intentando que el dolor remitiera cuando antes.

Cuando sintió el interior de las piernas de Domeki contra sus nalgas, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin saber en que momento este había conseguido entrar del todo y, recibiendo un nuevo beso en los labios como agradecimiento, este comenzó a mecerse contra él en una sucesión de suaves y lentos vaivenes que comenzaron para no hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, cuando Watanuki lanzó un nuevo gemido, enlazando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Domeki, el poco control que se había obligado a mantener sobre sí mismo se quebró, este comenzó un ir y venir de caderas más rápido, más descontrolado, apretando los dientes del mismo modo que los puños a ambos lados de la cabeza de Watanuki, que gemía cada vez más alto, obligándose ambos a permanecer con los ojos abiertos para ver al otro.

Solo con la visión del menor con aquella cara excitada y jadeante, Domeki sentía que pronto culminaría, con el calor del menor rodeándole aun más de lo que lo había hecho su boca, notándose como si hubiera hecho algo muy bueno en su vida anterior para merecerse aquella clase de regalo.

Watanuki, por su parte, sentía que la excitación y las caderas de Domeki lo iban a acabar partiendo deliciosamente en dos, tocando algún punto clave en su interior y, agarrándose aun más fuerte a su camisa, notó como la parte interna de sus muslos temblaba sin control, con el miembro de este tocando continuamente cualquiera que debiera de ser aquel botón de apagado de su propio control y se dejó ir, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando el nombre de este mientras todo su cuerpo se rompía en una sucesión de rápidos temblores de placer, al tiempo que sentía un liquido cálido sobre su vientre.

Oyendo a Domeki maldecir por lo bajo, a través de sus dientes cerrados, notó como este se clavaba duramente contra él antes de que algo también lo llenara por dentro, sorprendentemente cálido también, al tiempo que los vaivenes de este se hacían más lentos hasta que, finalmente, se detuvieron.

Aun jadeando, Domeki permaneció sobre él al tiempo que Watanuki miraba el techo de su piso como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

En realidad, tuvo la sensación de todo cuanto lo rodeaba era nuevo y, mirando a Domeki, este también le parecía emitir una luz distinta.

¿Desde cuando Domeki había sido tan brillante?.

Este alzó los ojos hacia él como si le hubiera oído y, quedándose de nuevo sin respiración, vio como este observaba el liquido que le manchaba el vientre y, lamiéndose los labios con una lenta pasada que hizo que el miembro de Watanuki diera una rápida sacudida, Domeki se inclinó y lo labio como si se tratara de un dulce caramelo, al tiempo que movía su propio miembro, aun semi-erecto, que aun permanecía en su interior de manera lenta y seductora.

Watanuki le acarició los marrones cabellos mientras lo observaba hacer aquello y, cuando este acabó, ascendió hasta él, volviéndolo a besar en los labios, haciéndole tomar su propio sabor en su boca.

….

Después de aquello, Watanuki no se atrevía a lucir la cara delante de Domeki e, incluso poniendo excusas con Himawari, huía a cualquier rincón donde este no consiguiera encontrarlo.

Tras lo sucedido en su habitación, ninguno de los dos había hablado y ambos se vistieron en silencio, después de lo cual, Domeki se marchó sin decir nada.

En un primer momento, Watanuki se había molestado con él por ello, pero tuvo que admitir que él tampoco había tenido el valor para abrir la boca, sin que nada inteligente se le pasara por la mente, así que no pudo recriminarle aquello durante demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, conseguir permanecer alejado de este fue realmente más agotador de lo que había creído en un principio y, después de unos días, acudió a la tienda de Yuuko con la mayor cara de sueño que cualquiera de ellos recordara haberle visto nunca.

Mientras le llevaba un poco de sake a esta, que estaba sentada en el pasillo de madera que daba al patio de la tienda, esta le indicó que se sentara a su lado y él así lo hizo.

-¿A pasado algo con Domeki?-le preguntó esta sin más, no perdiendo detalle de la cara sonrojada de Watanuki, que la miró a su vez, con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo...?-murmuró.

Pero ella lo silenció colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

-Sería inútil explicarte el alcance de mis poderes, pero, en este caso, solo hay que ser un buen observador. Siempre has dicho odiar a Domeki, pero en ningún momento trataste de evitarlo, así que, dime. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?.

En un primer momento, Watanuki abrió la boca con la intención de decírselo, pero,¿cómo explicarle a Yuuko lo que había pasado en su apartamento?.

Sin decir nada, volvio a cerrar la boca y se sonrojó sobremanera.

Sin embargo, Yuuko asintió y, mirando al frente, afirmó:

-Entiendo. Así que eso es lo que ha pasado.

Watanuki no estaba bastante seguro si ella en verdad podía saber lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

-Fue...fue solo un...accidente-murmuró este, igualmente avergonzado.

-No existe la casualidad, solo lo inevitable-le respondió ella, aun mirando al frente mientras se llevaba una copa de sake a los labios.

-¿Estás diciendo que eso entre Domeki y yo...tenia que pasar?.

-¿Tú que crees?-le respondió ella con otra pregunta, girándose hacia él con una sonrisilla enigmática en los labios, solo consiguiendo avergonzarlo aun más.

-Yo...creo...creo que me gusta... Domeki-se atrevió a murmurar, mirando al suelo, por lo que no pudo ver como Yuuko asentía en silencio mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

-¿Y cuando piensas decírselo a él?.

-¡¿Estás loca?!.¡No pienso decirle algo así nunca!-exclamó este, haciendo que la mirada de Yuuko volviera a posarse sobre él.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?.¿Huir de él eternamente?. Sabes que no podrás.

-Yo...no sé si él...

-No lo sabes porque no se lo has preguntado.

-No puedo preguntarle algo como eso-dijo, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Sin añadir nada más, Yuuko le cogió por la cabeza y le obligó a tumbarse sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que este abriera los ojos con sorpresa ante el gesto.

-Descansa un poco. Una mente embotada no es capaz de razonar-le murmuro.

Y, con un nuevo suspiro, Watanuki cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, Yuuko miró a Domeki, que, de pie en el pasillo, lo había oído todo.

Iba vestido con el traje que solía lucir cuando estaba trabajando en el templo, ya que allí se había encontrado hacia poco. Pero, notándose inquieto, después de tantos días donde Watanuki había tratado de darle esquinazo, no lo había soportado más y había corrido a la tienda como si le fuera la vida en ello, dejando la escoba tirada a la entrada del templo como si él mismo se hubiera esfumado de golpe.

-¿Cuál era tu deseo para poder entrar?-le preguntó esta, aun acariciando la cabeza dormida de Watanuki en su regazo.

-Poder verle-le respondió Domeki, acercándose lentamente a ellos mientras sus ojos no se alejaban de la figura durmiente del menor.

-Sabes que para todo deseo, tiene que haber un precio equivalente,¿verdad?.

-Sí, algo de eso había oído-le respondió este, sentándose con calma a su lado mientras sus ojos aun estaban pendientes del peli-negro.

-Bien. Ahora que lo has encontrado,¿cuál será tu pago?.

Domeki se la quedó mirando con aquella mirada seria que todo el mundo encontraba llena de carisma, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuko solo se ensanchara, entendiéndolo incluso sin palabras.

-Si tu pago será la felicidad de Watanuki, desde hoy te advierto que la cosa será difícil.

-No tan difícil como había creído-le aseguró.

-Aunque conmigo haya admitido sus sentimientos, no significa que haga lo mismo frente a ti. Si conoces mínimamente a Watanuki, también deberías saberlo.

-No he dicho en ningún momento que no me vaya a esforzar para ello. Si eres tan poderosa como todo el mundo dice, también deberías de saber eso-le respondió este, sin querer parecer tan presuntuoso como le había parecido ser.

Sin embargo, en vez de la mala cara que había esperado recibir por sus palabras, Yuuko le sonrió de aquella extraña y misteriosa forma suya, dejando su vaso de sake tras ella como si le molestara en aquel momento.

-Tienes un alma fuerte, Domeki. Y formas parte del destino de Watanuki, ya sea para bien o para mal, así que confiaré en ti para que cuides de él.

-Hablas como si fueras a irte a alguna parte-murmuró, sonando preocupado.

Y esas palabras volvieron a ocasionar aquella sonrisa misteriosa en ella.

Pero, cuando estaba seguro de que esta volvería a decirle algo, la mano libre de Yuuko se posó sobre su cabeza, inclinándole sobre su hombro hasta que lo tuvo descansando sobre este del mismo modo en el que Watanuki dormía sobre su regazo.

-Buenos chicos. Ustedes son todos unos buenos chicos-murmuró, sonando entre agradecida y feliz, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tras eso, soltó a Domeki y, poniéndose en pie con cuidado, dejó la cabeza de Watanuki descansando sobre las piernas del mayor, marchándose y dejándolos solos.

Este permaneció inmóvil mientras el menor dormía, contemplando el jardín de la tienda en silencio, pero cuando este por fin despertó, sorprendiéndose al verle, no le dio tiempo a moverse o decir algo, inclinándose sobre él, besandole con suavidad y murmurando contra sus labios:

-A mi también me gustas.

**FIN**


End file.
